


Dark Side of the Moon

by biohazardBroski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Hotboxing, Kinda Songfic, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Shotgunning, Smoking, unrevised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazardBroski/pseuds/biohazardBroski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright boys.  When you pass, pass low.  I’ll keep an eye out for cars in the front, you keep an eye for the ones in the back.  Tyler, watch your speed and take the back roads,” Josh instructed.  The music began a cryptic, heart-beating noise.  Tyler’s hands were sweating, each beat synchronized with his breathing.  Josh flicked his lighter and put the bowl up to his lips, inhaling deeply, and exhaling into the tube of dryer sheets.  Beginning to hotbox the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For best effect, listen to this while you read https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYjaa9h0s4AZ8gD9OceoFzNIUkT_N9Tvh

The Dark Side of the Moon

Tyler’s car revved up in the crisp night.  Next to him in the passenger’s seat was his best friend, Josh.  He was muddling through the glove compartment and pulled out a burned disc, he popped it into the disc tray and the night began.

* * *

 

“Alright boys.  When you pass, pass low.  I’ll keep an eye out for cars in the front, you keep an eye for the ones in the back.  Tyler, watch your speed and take the back roads,” Josh instructed.  The music began a cryptic, heart-beating noise.  Tyler’s hands were sweating, each beat synchronized with his breathing.  Josh flicked his lighter and put the bowl up to his lips, inhaling deeply, and exhaling into the tube of dryer sheets.  Beginning to hotbox the car.

Josh shook his head after his hit, “Take good care of her,” he said while passing it to to back.  Tyler didn’t know the names of Josh’s friends, but it didn’t matter much.  This was Tyler’s idea anyways, and his first time too.   
  


They came to a stop sign, Josh nudged Tyler’s side.  It was his turn, but not yet.  Tyler drove ahead and saw the flame in his vision, “Breathe in, Tyler”  Josh said.  And Tyler took a shaky breath, only a little because his throat felt like he just ingested a furnace.  The smell of lavender was in his face and he blew into the tube, coughing violently.  The guys in the back cheered, patting Tyler’s shoulders.

“There we go, that was a nice hit.”

“Thanks,” Tyler wheezed.

They passed again, the music in the car changing.  Tyler felt his eyes water up a tiny bit, but other than that he didn’t feel anything yet.  He took a turn, paying attention to where he was driving, avoiding the checkpoints as much as possible.

“So, is it normal that I feel like I inhaled a fireplace?”  Tyler asked.

“Yeah that’s right,” Josh assured.

“Okay, sorry about asking questions.  Don’t make fun of me, I’m a first-timer.”

“Awww, really?” Someone in the back asked, “You’re so dedicated to even drive then.”

Tyler smirked to himself, “I’m trying my best.”  He felt Josh’s arm brush against his own, and he took another hit.  Exhaling more smoothly into the dryer sheets.

They took another turn and cracked open the windows to air out the car.   
  


**_“You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today”_ **   
  


* * *

 

A nice feeling was washing over Tyler, listening to the music in his car and breaking the law with his best friend.   
  


Tyler parked the car in front of a house, the back passenger doors opened and Josh’s friends stepped out.  “Thanks for the ride, and get home safe you hear?”

“I’ll do my best,”  Tyler called back.  Waiting for the two boys to disappear into the back of a house before driving back to Josh’s place.

“How do you feel?”  Josh asked.

“I don’t think so?”  Tyler said.  He meant to say _‘I don’t think I feel high’._  
Josh nodded his head, “Alright.”

* * *

 

Tyler made it back to Josh’s, and they both looked around before scrambling out of the car with their backpacks.  They went around the back of Josh’s house, and into his garage.  He turned on the light and there was a cozy old couch sitting in front of an old tv.  There was a furnace already on which was nice.  The coffee table in front of them had an ashtray and some burn marks on them.

Josh sighed while sitting down on one side.  He opened a drawer from the dresser the tv was sitting on.  Taking out rolling paper.  Tyler sat next to him nervously, his body felt like it was shivering from the cold.  But it wasn’t even cold inside.

“Here,” Josh said, giving Tyler the lighter and bowl.  “Take a few hits while I do this.”

“Oh, okay.”

Tyler was careful to take the lighter, he turned it in his palm, “Did you make this?”

“What, the label on it?”  Josh giggled to himself.

On the lighter was a pink label, it said  _ ‘Say no to drugs’  _ with small pictures of weed, bottles of alcohol and cigarettes crossed out with an X.  Tyler couldn’t help giggling at the lighter.  He brought it up to the bowl and lit it up, inhaling as he did so and coughed out his hit.

“Nice one,”  Josh said.  Busy with rolling a couple of joints for them.

It still just felt like a furnace to Tyler, making him think maybe he had a pretty high tolerance.  He watched while Josh was carefully rolling the ends of a joint, setting it down while he made a second.  “You got some good sticky shit.”

“I do?”

“Yeah, it’s easy to work with.. here,” Josh picked out a small green piece and handed it to Tyler.  “Eat it.”

Tyler took the piece in his palm, confused.  “Why?”

“It’s a stem.” Tyler put it between his teeth and ground it together.  It wasn’t too bad.  He took another hit from the bowl and exhaled through his nose.  “Look at you, you’re a natural now.”

They both giggled, Tyler tapping his feet to the concrete.

“And, done,”  Josh finished.  Handing a joint to Tyler and one for himself.  Josh retrieved his lighter and lit the end up.  Holding the joint between his fingers and inhaling.  His back arched and he closed his eyes.  He held it in for a second and exhaled a cloud of smoke.  “Here,” he handed the lighter to Tyler.

“So you just light up the end?”

“Hold it to the flame and breathe in.”

Tyler tried to do what he was told, luckily Josh looked over in time to see the end caught on fire.  “Hey, hey. Don’t actually light it like a candle.”  He blew it out before it got out of hand.

“Whoopsies,” Tyler cringed, trying again and this time breathing in while it lit.  He watched the paper crumbling and burning and he knew it was doing it right.

Josh played with his phone and pulled up some music, “Dark Side of the Moon by Pink Floyd is beautiful while high.”  It was a slow piano tune playing, making Tyler feel like he was at a beach side.

And then it finally hit him.  Half of his vision turned black and he felt like he’d turned upside down for a second.  He watched the smoke seep out of his nose and he turned his head towards Josh, “... Yes.” he whistled out.

It felt a little different than he’d expected it to be.  He felt like he was growing two consciousnesses.  Or watching himself while brewing a mixture of being tired, excited, and relaxed.  “I was afraid I wouldn’t feel it.”

“There’s some science shit behind it for your first time, I can’t remember it right now.”  Josh let his joint rest between his lips, and reaching an arm over Tyler.  “Now you can’t give me shit for hanging out with my friends.”

“Nope.”

“Have I ever told you that one time I smoked so much I got lost in a traffic circle?”

“What!”

“It was obviously much more than this, oh god that was so bad.  I almost got lost another time walking up the block.  I wanted to call you to come pick me up but I didn’t know where I was.”

“Josh, what the fuck?” Tyler wanted to laugh but it only came out as a coughing fit.

Josh patted him on the back and rolled his hands in that spot back and forth a few times.  “Dude sometimes you get  _ fucked _ up.  But you got a lot left to learn.”  Josh grabbed the side of Tyler’s head and turned to face one another, he went up close and exhaled straight into Tyler’s mouth.

It was so weird and pleasant at the same time and made Tyler’s body tingle and squirm underneath Josh.  The touch of his hand felt amplified and it felt so good.

Josh moved a bit away and stared at Tyler’s pinkish eyes, “I always call shotgun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone who I disappointed this weekend, love you mom. I was gonna write this earlier but I waited a bit. Be responsible kiddos.


End file.
